My lose memory
by Fi-chan nalupi
Summary: Sebuah masalah terjadi pada keluarga Lucy. Yang mengakibatkan Lucy harus tinggal serumah dengan Natsu. Akan tetapi, dengan sebuah ingatan yang berbeda. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Badai salju terus saja menghantam tubuh ringkih seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tapi ia terus saja mencoba berjalan. Tanpa memperdulikan angin kencang yang menyeretnya untuk kembali. Pandangan matanya yang kosong tetap lurus ke depan. Dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggapai-gapai. Seakan menggapai sesuatu yang tak mungkin digapainya.

Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya memutih dan giginya bergemeletuk.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin yang sangat kencang menabrak tubuhnya yang lemas. Dan tentu saja membuat gadis pirang itu jatuh terduduk di atas tanah yang tertutup salju. Angin tersebut bukan hanya membuat gadis pirang itu jatuh, tapi juga membawa pergi syal putih yang tadinya melilit di leher kecil si gadis pirang.

Si gadis mulai menangis. Air matanya ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja. "Mama... Papa.. Lucy takut. Dan Natsu, kau dimana?" gumamnya. "Tapi.. Siapa Lucy? Siapa Natsu? Siapa mereka?" lanjutnya lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya erat.

*My lose memory By Fi-chan nalupi

*Fairy tail by Hiro mashima

*Warning : typo(S), Gaje, VERY bad, mungkin OOC, tak terlewatkan ;garing;

"Natsu! Cepat kemari!" perintah seorang lelaki berambut merah tua tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Raut wajahnya seakan syok. Terbukti dari matanya yang melotot dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Iya ayah. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Natsu dari kamarnya.

"Cepat kemari!" perintah ayah Natsu yang bernama Igneel itu lagi. Karena merasa firasat yang tak enak, Natsu pun dengan segera berlari ke arah ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa ayah terlihat aneh begitu? Dan sebelum itu, tolong tutup mulut ayah,"ucap Natsu ketika melihat dua ekor lalat akan memasuki mulut Igneel. Sesuai dengan permintaan anak satu-satunya itu, Igneel dengan segera menutup mulutnya yang masih menganga lebar. Lalu dipandangnya Natsu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Natsu..," panggil Igneel tanpa ekspresi. Sampai-sampai Natsu dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Lihatlah televisi. Aku akan keluar sebentar," ujar Igneel lalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang masih saja bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan televisi? Apa televisi itu rusak lagi?" pikir Natsu lalu duduk di sofa depan televisi. Sesuai dengan perintah ayahnya, dipandang dan dengarkannya televisi itu dengan cermat.

'Belum diketahui secara pasti siapa yang telah membunuh keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia itu. Akan tetapi, polisi hanya dapat menemukan mayat Jude Heartfilia dan istrinya beserta para pelayannya saja. Sampai saat ini, anak tunggal dari pasangan Heartfilia, bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu belum ditemukan keberadaannya.'

Mendengar berita itu, Natsu pun tak kalah syok dari Igneel tadi. "Lucy...," gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ingatan ketika ia bermain dengan Lucy tadi siang teringat. Ketika ia masih bisa melihat senyum Lucy yang manis. Tapi, malam ini tak disangka akan ada sebuah bencana yang memungkinkan ia tak akan bisa melihat senyum manis Lucy lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah dobrakan pintu mengagetkan lamunan Natsu. Dengan segera, Natsu melangkah ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat ayahnya sedang menggendong Lucy yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Natsu! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku! Cepat siapkan tempat tidur di samping tempat tidurmu itu," perintah Igneel yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Natsu.

Setelah Natsu selesai merapikan tempat tidur yang dimaksud ayahnya, Igneel dengan cekatan membaringkan Lucy lalu menyelimutinya. Kemudian ia memandang Natsu yang memasang tampang bingung. "Ikut aku," ujar Igneel yang mengerti apa yang dibingungkan Natsu. Natsu pun mengikuti Igneel dari belakang.

"Aku menemukan Lucy tergeletak di depan pintu. Mungkin ia ketakutan lalu berlari kesini," ucap Igneel yang membuat kebingungan Natsu terjawab.

"Dan jangan biarkan Lucy diketahui keberadaannya. Dengan begitu, orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada keluarga Heartfilia, tak akan mengancam nyawanya. Jagalah dia selama aku pergi," lanjut pria berambut merah itu lalu meninggalkan Natsu sambil membawa tas ransel besar. Setelah ayahnya pergi, Natsu kembali ke tempat Lucy terbaring. Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Lucy. "Luce," panggil Natsu. Tapi Lucy tetap memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya kau memang perlu istirahat. Oyasumi Luce," ucap Natsu lalu meninggalkan Lucy untuk pergi tidur.

*ski _

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Natsu yang tak tahan dengan sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya pun, dengan enggan ia terbangun. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Natsu menormalkan matanya dengan sinar pagi. Hal yang pertama ia lihat ketika ia bangun adalah sesosok gadis berambut pirang di depannya. Yang menatap dirinya dengan intens.

"Luce? Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Natsu sambil menguap ringan. Si gadis yang ditanyai malah bingung sambil mencari-cari sesuatu. Terbukti ketika ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berulang-ulang.

"Luce? Siapa dia? Dan dimana? Apa dia orang jahat?" tanya gadis itu waspada. Pertanyaan Lucy itu langsung membuat Natsu syok. "Apa Lucy lupa ingatan? Tapi tak apa. Dengan begitu ia tak akan mengingat kejadian suram itu lagi. Akan tetapi.. Ia... melupakanku ya? Ah, tak masalah denganku. Melihat Luce kembali bahagia juga akan membuatku bahagia," batin Natsu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Luce itu kau. Namamu Luce," jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Eh? Jadi namaku Luce? Luce? Wah, ternyata namaku bagus," tunjuk Lucy pada dirinya sendiri lalu berteriak senang. Yang malah membuat Natsu sweatdrop. "Separah itukah trauma Lucy?" pikirnya.

"Tapi, kalau aku Luce, namamu siapa... Um,, pink?" tanya Lucy polos dengan sedikit meringis ketika ia berkata pink. Sebab ia tak tau siapa nama pemuda di hadapanya itu.

"Namaku bukan pink. Tapi Natsu."

"Nat-su?"

"Iya. Namaku Natsu."

"Huaaa! Kenapa namamu lebih bagus dariku? Ayo kita bertukar nama! Namaku Natsu dan namamu Luce!" protes Lucy.

"Eh?! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Namamu Luce dan namaku Natsu," jelas Natsu tegas. Yang malah membuat Lucy merinding.

"Hiii,, Natsu seram," ucap Lucy lalu bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal Natsu.

"Eh? AH! KALAU BEGINI TERUS AKU BISA GILA!" seru Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut pinknya.

"Ternyata Natsu gila. Pantas saja dia menyeramkan," gumam Lucy yang masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu. Mendengar perkataan Lucy, Natsu hanya pasrah. "Mungkin mulai hari ini, aku akan terus sibuk," pikirnya frustasi sambil memandang keluar jendela. Memandang hari yang cerah tanpa badai salju lagi.

*ski _

"Natsu! Natsu! Lihat! Bunga ini indah!" teriak Lucy yang sedang berdiri di padang bunga. Tepatnya sekarang ia berada di bukit belakang rumah Natsu. Natsu yang tertidur di hamparan rumput, langsung menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Iya. Iya. Aku tau. Ingat Luce! Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku," teriaknya lantang lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus sembari mengistirahatkan pikirannya. "Ah,, lelahnya. Seharian ini, aku terlalu sibuk menuruti kemauan Luce. Ck, kalau dia bukan orang yang kusayangi, mana mau aku seperti ini terus," gerutunya sambil terus menikmati suasana.

Terbesit olehnya ingatan tadi pagi, yang membuat tubuhnya seakan remuk. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya Lucy terus saja meminta hal yang melelahkan. Contoh saja, tadi pagi ia disuruh memasak, mencuci baju, membersihkan rumah, serta pekerjaan perempuan lainnya yang sama sekali tak pernah dikerjakan Natsu. Sedangkan Lucy hanya diam sambil menonton kegiatan Natsu. Dan ketika Natsu tak mau melakukan apa yang diinginkan Lucy, Lucy akan marah dengan cara menjauhi Natsu. Dan parahnya, ia juga memasang wajah dingin dan sinis. Hingga mengingatnya saja membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri. "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, aku kuat juga ya, bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan itu," gumamnya dengan cengiran bangga. Yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Sedangkan tetap Lucy sibuk dengan pengamatannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia terganggu oleh pemandangan seekor kelinci yang terluka. Merasa iba, ia pun mendekati kelinci itu. Akan tetapi, setiap ia mendekati kelinci itu, kelinci itu melompat menjauh. Hingga Lucy tak sadar, bahwa ia telah memasuki hutan dan menjauh dari Natsu.

Lucy terus mengejar kelinci itu tanpa melihat ke sekitar. Akibatnya ia terpeleset dan jatuh berguling-guling ke bawah tanah yang miring. "KYAAAA!" teriaknya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar teriakannya. Setelah sukses jatuh, Lucy merintih kesakitan. Ia terus memegangi kakinya yang berdarah akibat terkena ranting-ranting tajam. "Naattsuu!" teriaknya keras. Tetapi hanya bisa terjawab oleh angin yang berhembus. Lucy mulai menangis melihat keadaan sekelilingnya sudah hampir gelap. "Natsuu,, aku takutt," ucapnya lirih.

TO BE CONTINUED

Eh?! Kok malah begini? Nyahaha,, ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. #heh?! Ini juga request.

Um,, ya.. Gomen kalau tingkat ke-gaje annya setinggi gunung. Inspirasi pada ngilang soalnya.#alesan.

Hehe. Ini juga demi kelegaan batin #ngok .

Yosh! It must delete or continue?

Please RnR ^.^

Salam,

Fi-chan nalupi


	2. Chapter 2

Wohoho. Gomen buat yang nunggu.. #nyengir. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan #hehe. Langsung saja.

*My lose memory by Fi-chan Nalupi

*Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

*Warning : Gaje-est, garing-est, bad-est, typo-est.

Yosh! Let's read!

Chapter 2

Angin terus saja membelai wajah tampan Natsu. Sementara ia memejamkan matanya. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit kembali, seakan ingin berganti posisi dengan bulan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Natsu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat hari sudah mulai gelap. "Woah! Malam akan segera tiba. Apakah aku tertidur terlalu lama?" pikirnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Natsu sedikit membersihkan belakang bajunya yang kotor dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Setelah itu, pandangannya mulai menjelajah. Dicarinya sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tadi bersamanya. "LUCE! AYO PULANG!" seru Natsu lantang, agar Lucy bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Lucy. Melainkan hanya balasan desiran angin. Natsu terus saja mengulangi teriakannya. Akan tetapi tetap saja sama, tak ada balasan dari Lucy.

Seakan baru sadar Lucy tak ada di sekitarnya, Natsu langsung berlari mencari Lucy. Ia berlari tanpa tujuan. Kini di fikirannya hanya ada kekhawatiran. "LUCE! KAU DIMANA?" teriaknya berulang-ulang. "Tunggu, apa dia sudah pulang duluan? Tapi mana mungkin dia meninggalkanku, dan pulang sendiri?" gumam Natsu ketika ia sudah berada di dalam hutan. Kemudian Natsu mengubah arah larinya. Ia sekarang berlari pulang.

Sementara di dalam hutan, Lucy masih mencoba berdiri. Meski kaki kanannya terasa perih dan sakit. "Natsu.. Aku di sini. Hiks.. Natsu.. Aku takutt," ucapnya keras ketika mendengar suara Natsu yang tengah meneriakinya. Air matanya bertambah deras saat tak ada suara dari Natsu lagi. "Natsu!" teriak Lucy sekuat tenaga. Akan tetapi tak ada respon dari Natsu.

Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Ia mencari-cari Lucy di setiap ruang. Akan tetapi sama sekali tak ditemukannya. "Dia belum pulang. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Natsu pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia melangkah keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah senter.

Natsu berjalan menyusuri hutan sambil sesekali menyibakkan ranting-ranting kering dan semak-semak yang mengganggu jalannya. "LUCE!" Natsu terus berteriak tanpa henti. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terganggu oleh sebuah sobekan baju di sebuah ranting pohon. Diambilnya sobekan baju itu. "Ini.. Baju Luce.. Ya, aku yakin ini miliknya," gumamnya lalu memandang sekitar.

Pandangannya terhenti tak kala melihat ada sebuah tanah miring di bawahnya. Dengan cepat, ia turun ke bawah. Seakan feelingnya memaksa ia untuk memeriksa apakah Lucy terjatuh ke bawah sana. Dan benar saja, dengan bantuan sinar dari senter yang ia bawa, Natsu melihat Lucy yang terbaring dengan penuh luka di lutut dan lengannya. "LUCE!" seru Natsu lalu menghampiri Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar suara Natsu, sedikit membuka matanya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya.

"Natsu?" tanya Lucy pelan.

"..." Natsu tak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Dia langsung saja menggendong Lucy di punggungnya. Lucy hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Natsu..."

"..."

"Gomen ne."

"..."

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Lucy lirih.

"..." Natsu tetap saja diam. Ia terus memandang lurus ke depan. Lucy yang melihat reaksi Natsu hanya bisa diam. Rasa bersalah karena tak mematuhi larangan Natsu mulai membuat dadanya sesak.

Kini Natsu dan Lucy sudah tiba di rumah. Dengan cekatan, didudukannya Lucy di kursi samping perapian. Lalu Natsu bergegas pergi ke dapur. Sedangkan Lucy masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Natsu sudah kembali membawa sebuah handuk kecil dan sebaskom air hangat. Kemudian Natsu berjongkok di hadapan Lucy.

Dibersihkannya luka Lucy dengan teramat pelan dan hati-hati. Sampai-sampai Lucy sama sekali tak merasakan kesakitan. Setelah selesai, Natsu berbalik dan hendak pergi ke dapur. Akan tetapi tangan kanannya di tahan oleh Lucy.

"Nat..su?" panggil Lucy selirih mungkin. Akan tetapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Natsu. Mendengar Lucy memanggil dirinya, dengan serta merta ia berbalik menghadap Lucy. "Apa kau marah?" tanya Lucy. Tapi sama sekali tak ada kata yang keluar dari Natsu. Natsu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. Semakin lama semakin dekat hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Membuat Lucy seketika blushing.

Natsu mulai bersuara dengan lembut,"Aku tak marah Luce. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Jadi.. jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi ya?"

Dengan gugup Lucy menjawab. "I-i-iya." Natsu pun tersenyum. "Kau berjanji?" tanyanya. "Ya, aku berjanji," jawab Lucy dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghias wajahnya. Setelah mendengar jawaban Lucy yang melegakan itu, Natsu pun pergi untuk mengembalikan peralatannya. "Hah, dia menyebalkan..," gumam Lucy lalu tersenyum.

*skip

Pagi yang cerah telah tiba. Kicauan burung-burung kecil mulai meramaikan pagi ini. Angin yang berhembus tak sedingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kini Lucy sudah tinggal di rumah Natsu selama seminggu. Dan dalam seminggu itu, hubungan mereka sudah sangat akrab. Seperti seorang kakak dan adik. Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Tepatnya Natsu terus menjaga Lucy.

Pagi ini mereka berdua sedang membersihkan rumah bersama. Lucy yang menyapu lantai dan Natsu yang membersihkan perabotan. Sesekali mereka bercanda tawa. Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tas besar yang tergantung di pundaknya. Lucy yang menyadari kehadiran orang itu, secara refleks memukul kepala orang berambut merah itu dengan tangkai sapu. "Natsu! Ada orang asing!" seru Lucy sambil terus memukuli orang itu.

"Aduh! .. Hei! Hentikan aku bukan orang jahat!" serunya.

"Ayah?!" kaget Natsu. "Luce! Hentikan. Dia ayahku," lanjut Natsu. Mendengar ucapan Natsu, Lucy pun terkejut lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf paman.. Aku tidak tau," ucap Lucy dengan ekspresi yang penuh penyesalan. Igneel hanya tertawa.

"Natsu.. Kau mengajarinya sangat keras. Haha. Oh Lucy.. Tak apa nak."

"Lucy? Namaku bukan Lucy. Tapi Luce, paman." jelas Lucy yang malah membuat Igneel kebingungan. Dipandangnya anak satu-satunya, Natsu yang sedang nyengir.

"Luce? Ah, ya. Maaf, paman salah. Kalau begitu, ayo kalian berdua duduk. Ada yang akan paman beritahukan pada kalian."

Mereka bertiga pun duduk berhadapan. Igneel berdehem pelan sebagai awalannya. "Begini.. Kalian kan sudah berumur 16 tahun, jadi kalian berdua perlu untuk bersekolah."

"Bersekolah?! Oh ayolah ayah. Aku tidak ingin bersekolah. Aku sudah cukup hidup disini bertiga dengan kalian," bantah Natsu.

"Natsu,, itu tidak baik. Kau harus tetap bersekolah. Atau kau akan menyesal," ujar Igneel menasehati. Sedangkan Lucy terus memandang Natsu dan Igneel bergantian. "Sekolah?" pikirnya.

"Paman! Apa sekolah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Lucy yang membuat Igneel dan Natsu terkejut. Tapi keterkejutan mereka berdua tak berlangsung lama.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan. Dengan bersekolah kau akan mendapatkan teman baru dan pengetahuan baru," jelas Igneel.

"Jadi apa kau mau bersekolah?" tanya Igneel pada Lucy.

Lucy memandang Natsu yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Natsu tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu.. " batin Lucy.

"Aku...," Lucy masih terus memandang Natsu.

"Bagaimana?" desak Igneel.

"Aku... Aku..."

Dengan jawaban Lucy, konflik akan mulai terjadi...

*TBC*

*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*

Akhirnya kelar juga. ^^ haha. Chapter ini garing, kecepatan, aneh ya? Haduh.. Maaf. X3 ,.

Um,, menurut readers sekalian Lucy mau sekolah apa tidak? XD /aku jadi ingat waktu TK dulu XD

Cukup untuk nostalgianya.. Sekarang balasan untuk review ^.^

LRCN : Ini sudah continue. Thanks :)

Kanzo kusurui : Hum,, ini tidak di delete kok. Thanks :)

Zuryuteki : Hehe, iya aku juga ikut frustasi. Ya, saya jamin ingatan Lucy akan sembuh 3 tahun ke depan XD #getplaked. Ini sudah dilanjutin. Thanks Yucchan :)

Hii-chan Dechiano : Yoroshiku Hii-chan ^^. Wah, itu membuat saya seakan terbang. Thanks ya :)

Minako-chan Namikaze : Wah, terimakasih Minako-nee. Haha. Aku amatir dalam hal heboh menghebohkan ya? XD. Ini skipnya bagaimana? Kecepatan lagi ya? :D Pertanyaannya udah aku jawab di atas ya. Ini udah lanjut. Thanks Minako-nee :)

Melda Heartfilia : Begitukah? Hehe.. Ya, aku akan berusaha buat gak pakai genre itu. Eh, jangan nangis. Nanti aku dimarahin keluargamu. XD #apa? Thanks ya? :)

Nah, balas membalas review sudah selesai. Fiuh.. Lanjut lagi?

Kalau mau lanjut Review ya? :3

Salam manis,

Fi-chan Nalupi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aku.. Aku.. Hmm,, aku ingin bersekolah! Pasti seru!" ucap Lucy yang malah membuat Natsu melongo.

"Keputusan yang bagus Lucy. Eh, maksudku Luce," ujar Igneel dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga.

"Nah Natsu, jika Luce bersekolah, kau juga harus bersekolah. Kau tak ingin kan membiarkan Luce pergi sendiri kan?" lanjut Igneel.

"Ck. Baiklah. Baiklah.. Aku akan mengikuti kemauan kalian berdua," jawab Natsu pasrah yang disambut senyum polos Lucy.

*My lose memory by Fi-chan Nalupi

*Fairy tail by Hiro Mashima

*Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC dan banyak kata skip

Kini hari telah berganti. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang bingung untuk membangunkan pemuda berambut pink yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya. "Natsu! Bangun!" serunya berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap saja Natsu masih tidak membuka matanya. Berbagai cara telah Lucy lakukan untuk membangunkan Natsu. Mulai dari menderingkan alarm, menarik-narik Natsu, bahkan memukuli Natsu. "Huh, ini melelahkan. Bagaimana cara membangunkannya ya?" pikir Lucy sambil terus memandangi punggung Natsu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide usil menghampiri otaknya. "Apa tidak apa-apa ya? Tapi kata tou-san... "

*FLASHBACK

Malam ini, sehabis makan malam tepatnya, Natsu sudah pergi tidur karena kekenyangan. Sedangkan Lucy masih menonton televisi. Dan Igneel sedang membaca koran di seberang Lucy.

"Besok, kau dan Natsu akan pergi ke sekolah. Semua keperluan kalian sudah aku urus. Jadi sekarang kau tidurlah dulu Luce," ucap Igneel. Tapi pandangannya masih setia pada deretan kalimat yang ia baca.

"Paman..," panggil Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh aku tau, apakah aku anak paman?" tanya Lucy yang membuat Igneel terkejut. Igneel terlihat berpikir keras, lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Iya. Kau adalah anakku. Jadi jangan memanggil aku paman. Tapi ayah. Dan Natsu adalah kakak laki-lakimu," jawab Igneel.

"Begitu.. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Karena kau lupa ingatan nak. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau terjatuh dari bukit belakang dan terbentur," jelas Igneel walau sedikit bingung. Tapi untung saja Lucy tak mempersalahkan itu semua.

"Baiklah otou-san. Aku akan pergi tidur. Karena besok aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Oyasumi," ujar Lucy lalu meninggalkan pria berambut merah tersebut sendiri.

"Oyasumi Lucy. Maafkan aku," gumam Igneel pelan.

*FLASHBACK END

"Jadi tentu saja aku boleh menjahili kakakku sendiri. Hihi," lanjut Lucy lalu berlari keluar. Selang 5 menit, ia sudah kembali. Dengan semangat diguyurnya wajah Natsu dengan air es.

"Akh!" teriak Natsu lalu terbangun. Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan Natsu saat ini. Sedangkan Lucy terus tertawa tak henti-hentinya sampai meneteskan air mata ketika melihat wajah Natsu yang aneh. Antara terkejut, kedinginan dan marah.

*NATSU POV

"Akh!" teriakku lalu terbangun. Dingin, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Sedangkan suara gelak tawa yang tak ada hentinya terus terdengar di sampingku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara. Kulihat Lucy yang terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Haha! Natsu, wajahmu lucu sekali!" ucapnya lalu tertawa kembali. "Apa-apaan itu?! Huh menyebalkan sekali dia," pikirku. Tapi tunggu, Lucy merubah penampilannya. Rambut pirangnya ia ikat dua ke samping. Bajunya,, ia memakai seragam sekolah. "Manis," pikirku lagi. Aku pun blushing. Tapi seragam sekolah? Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Sekarang aku dan Lucy harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Aku pun segera melompat dari tempat tidur lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, kupandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. Sesudah menyisir rambut pinkku, aku memakai dasi. "Hah, aku tidak suka seperti ini," gerutuku. Kulihat dari cermin, Lucy tertawa.

"Penampilanmu acak-acakan sekali. Kau kakak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan," ejek Lucy lalu mendekatiku.

"Kakak? Ah, pasti ini ulah tou-san," pikirku lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Lucy sudah berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Kedua tangannya sibuk membenarkan dasiku. Aku tentu saja hanya bisa blushing. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk diam dan mendongak ke atas.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah terlihat sangat tampan daripada tadi. Jadi, ayo sekarang kita berangkat!" ajak Lucy lalu menarik lengan tanganku. Apa katanya? Tampan? Astaga.. Kurasa wajahku semakin memerah.

*skip

*NORMAL POV

Bel berdering. Menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Semua siswa-siswi SMA Fairy mulai berhamburan keluar. Akan tetapi masih ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Termasuk Natsu dan Lucy.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang diikuti seorang gadis berambut biru pendek.

"Hai, namamu Luce ya? Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" tanya gadis berambut merah. Mendengar namanya disebut, Lucy dengan segera memandang gadis tersebut.

"Ah iya. Namaku Luce. Tentu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Aku Erza Scarlet dan gadis di sebelahku ini bernama Levy. Salam kenal," jelas gadis berambut merah, bernama Erza.

"Salam kenal," ucap gadis berambut biru, bernama Levy.

"Salam kenal Scarlet-san. Salam kenal Levy-san," ucap Lucy sopan.

"Ah, tak perlu begitu. Panggil saja aku Erza. Dan jangan terlalu sopan begitu. Kita kan seumuran."

"Erza benar. Panggil saja aku Levy-chan. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Lu-chan. Jadi kita bisa cepat akrab," sahut Levy.

"Baiklah Erza, Levy-chan," ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nah, begitu kan enak didengar," kata Erza ikut tersenyum. Sedangkan Levy hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Erza.

Disisi lain, Natsu juga berkenalan dengan pemuda bernama Gray, Jellal, dan Gajeel. Mereka berempat sangat cepat sekali akrab. Walau terkadang mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lainnya.

Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat Lucy yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. "Akan lebih baik jika terus begini," pikir Natsu. "Eh, ayo! Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian," ajak Natsu pada Gray, Jellal dan Gajeel. Akhirnya mereka berempat berjalan menuju Lucy dkk.

"Perkenalkan ini Luce," ucap Natsu.

"Hai, aku Luce. Salam kenal," sapa Lucy dengan riang.

"Salam kenal Luce. Aku Jellal," ucap pemuda berambut biru dengan tato di bawah mata kanannya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Gray," ucap pemuda berambut raven.

"Yo. Aku Gajeel," ucap pemuda terakhir berambut hitam panjang.

"Dia pacarmu ya?" tanya Jellal pada Natsu.

"Bukan. Aku adalah adik Natsu," sahut Lucy sebelum Natsu sempat menjawab.

"Oh adiknya, tapi kenapa gak mirip ya?" tanya Gray sambil memandang Lucy dan Natsu secara bergantian.

"Ah, berisik sekali kau. Eh, ini teman-teman Luce?" tanya Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yo. Aku Natsu," kenalnya pada Erza dan Levy.

"Aku Erza dan dia Levy," ucap Erza mewakilkan.

"Kalau begitu kalian bertiga juga perkenalkan diri kalian pada Erza dan Levy," suruh Natsu yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Jellal, Gray dan Gajeel. Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, mereka semua saling mengobrol bersama. Sesekali Erza melirik Jellal, sedangkan Levy melirik Gajeel. Kedua gadis itu sepertinya merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

*skip

"Wah Natsu. Ternyata bersekolah sangat menyenangkan ya?" tanya Lucy sambil memainkan tasnya.

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Natsu malas. Karena sedari tadi ia tak bisa tidur di kelas. Dan semua itu di sebabkan oleh ulah Gray yang terus mengerjainya. Mengingat hal tersebut, Natsu kembali merutuki Gray sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau kenapa Natsu? Wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya Lucy seraya memperhatikan wajah Natsu.

"Tak apa. Hei, tunggulah di sini dulu Luce. Aku mau membeli bahan makanan di toko seberang," ijin Natsu.

"Ya, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama Natsu," pesan Lucy lalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar.

"Tentu!"

Lucy pun menunggu Natsu sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. "Sangat indah," pikirnya. Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba segerombolan pemabuk mendatangi Lucy.

"Oh, nona ini sendirian. Mau ditemani?" tawar pemabuk bertubuh besar. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan polos.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Lucy.

"Dia menolakmu," cibir pemabuk kedua.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemanimu?" lanjut pemabuk kedua.

"Tidak," jawab Lucy sekali lagi.

"Dia juga menolakmu," ejek pemabuk pertama.

"Cih! Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku," paksa pemabuk dua sambil memegang lengan kanan Lucy sangat erat. Hingga mengakibatkan Lucy kesakitan. Sedangkan pemabuk ketiga dan keempat hanya menyeringai.

"Lepaskan!" seru Lucy sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang luar biasa sakit. Akan tetapi tak bisa. Karena kekuatan pemabuk kedua itu sungguh kuat.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" teriak seorang pemuda lalu menonjok wajah para pemabuk itu. Hingga mereka semua melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

To Be Continue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Balasan review dulu ya.. :

LRCN : udah lanjut

Melda Heartfilia :Haha, tapi aku gak janji loh. Mungkin ada hurtnya dikit . Tenang,, tidak parah kok. XD

Sakuraminamimura : Hehe, maaf,, biar agak seru #plakk

Ganba-chanEgao SM : terima kasih. Gak apa-apa. Ini udah next.

Ai-chan : iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Terima kasih.

Indah: Kenapa lu pakai akun ku? Wah, wah.. Ngajak ribut.. #bercanda

: terima kasih il,, terharu aku.

Yosh! Balasan reviewnya udah kelar. Siapa yang bisa nebak? Siapa pemuda yang nolongin Lucy?

Haha,.

Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa review-nya ya?

Salam manis,

Fi-chan Nalupi


End file.
